Two Sides Of A Coin
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: AU:Hibari Kyoya, an elite cop. Sawada Tsunayoshi, an average college student. The 2 different people meet when Hibari is put in charge of arresting the notorious criminal 'X'. Secrets are revealed and things are never what they seem in the hunt for 'X'...
1. Chapter 0 : prologue

**A/n: Hi! This is my first time writing a series and I am not sure if I would be able to pull it off successfully but I will try my best. This story was inspired by death note so you might sense some similarities. This fic will have NO pairings, but I might add a little if you squint. Please enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

On a cold Christmas night, the lights on the street lamps flickered on and off as two shadows rushed past it. A man in his mid-forties turned round the corner of the large storage house while clutching his chest as he started panting heavily; sweat drops trickled down from his oily face. He was at his wits end. His legs were tired and sore; running with a bloodied and bruised body did not help much. He knew that this game of cat and mouse would soon come to an end as he could feel his energy depleting away and his purser's footsteps could be heard quickly approaching him from behind.

"Tap, tap"

With every step his purser took, fear slowly engulfed his whole being at the thought of his life taken away. He knew that although his purser was far more superior compared to a measly grunt like him but there was still a chance to take him by surprise even for him if he struck now. Even it was still small, the man still clinged onto his delusional hope and turned to face the direction of his purser-the infamous 'X'.

When 'X' reached within his area of vision, the man lunged at him hoping to land a hit on him but as he expected, 'X' managed to counter his feeble attack with one swift punch to his stomach. The man kneeled on the ground as he spluttered out fresh blood from his mouth.

It was foolish of him to ever think his attacks would reach him.

Lifting his head to see 'X's face, he was shocked, "who would ever think that someone like **him** could hurt a fly...much less a human being..." he silently thought as he bowed his head in defeat. Although he knew he was going to die, he did not fancy the thought that his murderer might never be caught so secretly, he left a hint for the police hoping they would notice it. Not noticing the secret action, X decided to end his victim's pathetic life for good.

"For the greater good..."was the final sentence he left for his victim before thrusting a knife into his victim's chest and burned his corpse. After putting out the flame, X flicked the crimson liquid off his knife-producing an eerie silver gleam before disappearing into the night.

Little did he know that by not inspecting the scene closely would lead to his ultimate down fall...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope this prologue is interesting enough. I will try to update quickly but there is no guarantee. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mismatched Words

**A/n Hi! So...here's chapter! It might be a bit boring but bare with me as I need a way to introduce the characters. I forgot to mention that the characters will be OOC so please do not ask me why a character is behaving in a certain way when it is not his personality to do so. I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed, it REALLY gives me the motivation to write as well as Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada and Mer ( if that's the current name ) for giving me advice and help on this fic. =)**

**Disclamer: I do not own khr, if I did, Tsuna would be so screwed. *insert evil chuckle***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Mismatched words<strong>

**Hibari Kyoya's P.O.V**

"Where's my report?" I demanded.

My cold grey eyes met with frightened black eyes.

"I-I am s-sorry H-Hibari-san...It would be on your by your desk s-soon." Tanabe stuttered.

"It better be, or else..." I retorted back while leaving the sentence hanging.

Quickly apologising once more, Tanabe excused himself and flee as far away as he could from me who he KNEW was glaring daggers behind his back.

Recently I, Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the police group in charge of handling the cases of the notorious 'X' was rumoured to have lost my "touch". Some say it that ever since I was put in charge of arresting 'X' that my streak of perfect record for solving cases ended as I STILL had not found out the identity of 'X' and arrested 'X'. Despite all these rumours and accusations, one thing which I knew that had not degraded was the quality of my ice-cold glare.

Sighing, I slumped down onto my comfortable leather chair and gently rubbed my temples. It was already the fifth case of murder caused by 'X' and there were still no leads. 'X' is a criminal who is recently surfacing and well known for killing random people. After killing the victims 'X would always dispose the corpse by burning them—causing us a lot of trouble when trying to identify them.

Although I knew that even though 'X' was just another criminal and I should not let my personal feelings get in the way of my work but somehow, I could not shake the feeling that the murders committed were not random.

I knew that I had to catch 'X' fast as if this continued; I would lose my reputation. In the police force, reputation meant power and if my reputation got any worse, I would lose my power here and would never be able to accomplish _it_.

Sighing once more, I stretched my hand picked up the mug of coffee which was placed on my cherry wood office desk beforehand and brought the rim of the mug to my lips, ready to drink my daily cup of coffee when my oh-so-cheerful subordinate** JUST** had to worsen my mood by barging into my office that very minute.

I could feel a vein popping up of my forehead as I gave Yamamoto Takeshi a death glare which he just shook it off with a goofy smile as if nothing happened. Yamamoto Takeshi was second-in-command of the squad I am leading to arrest 'X'.

"Maa maa, relax Hibari! I am sure that we would be able to catch himsoon!" Yamamoto Takeshi commented while walking behind me and gave him a friendly pat on the back. This gesture of friendliness irked me to no end but no matter what I did, the dimwit (aka yamamoto takeshi) would ignore it and just continue annoying me to no end with his cheerfulness, as if he had an eternal happy barrier surrounding him. So why was such a naive, cheerful, carefree guy given such an important position? My commander just **insisted** him to be second-in-command for reasons I will never know so I had no choice but to comply. One day I swear I was going to kill that marshmallow freak.

Suppressing my anger, I questioned the presence of Yamamoto only to be answered by a file being waved in front of face.

"Your report on the fifth case of 'X' is here Mr Grumpy. I reviewed it and I am sure this would lift your mood up." Yamamoto smirked before leaving my office.

Honestly, I can never understand the man named Yamamoto Takeshi. At one point of time he would be all cheerful and ignorant of everything but at other points of time he would be serious and cunning. Though the difference in personality was intriguing but I had to focus on finding out about 'X' and arresting him first and Yamamoto's comment on the report quipped my interest. Not wasting any time, I began reviewing the report.

**Name of victim: Morrenci Alacavi **

**Affiliation: The Advoricri Cooperation**

**Date of death: 25-12-2010**

**Cause of death: Stabbed in the chest and burned latter.**

**Findings/ Notes: He was badly bruised and many cuts and wounds were found on the victim's body. The words "Clam, Useless, Elite" was found on the scene of crime. It is written by the victim's blood and we assume that it is his dying message. (Pictures of the scene is attached behind)**

"_What does he mean..."_ I wondered as I flipped to the page with the pictures. The words were indeed there, hidden under the corpse of the victim. No matter how much I cracked my brains I could not understand the victim's hint. How could such mismatched words string to match to form a hint?

Frustrated, I decided to wrap up the day and bring the report back home to study it further when I felt less irritated. It was around 6 o'clock when I left my office. While I walked down the familiar streets of Italy I could not help but wonder about the words.

What is he trying to tell me?

My train of thoughts were interrupted when the sound of bells chiming reverberated throughout the city. Firstly the late report, secondly the dimwit, next the impossible hint and now this! Annoyed that my train of thoughts was interrupted, I turned my head to find the source of the noise only to be faced with a big red building which proudly hung the words "Vongola Private Institution".

I let out an annoyed "Hn" and was about to turn away and leave when I felt something click in my mind.

Vongola Private Institution, an elite private college which was founded by Giotto Vongole. It had a long history and achieved outstanding results every year in every perspective possible. All the teachers there are all only the best available worldwide and even though the entrance test is available all year round for both students and teachers, it is so harsh that the school only has 10 form classes available despite offering numerous number of courses.

But something was not right.

Vongola...it meant **clam** in Italian.

Vongola Private Institute...is a private college that only the **elite** could enter.

And though Vongola Private Institute was an exclusive college where only the best can enter...there **had** to be the worst class...in other words, the most **useless **class.

It all made sense now.

A smirk made its way up to my face as I turned, facing the gates of the prestigious school and made my way in. I knew what to do now. I finally had a lead to 'X' and by hook or by crook, I **will** be getting answers.

* * *

><p><strong>An Now that Hibari gets the message what will he do? Haha I won't tell you, read on to find out ;) Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. How was it? Nice? Intresting? Boring? Plain?**

**Please review and feel free to ask any questions concerning this story or point out any mistakes you find. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Remember****! Reviews gives writers motivation! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Significance

**A/n Its 11.11.11! XD Its the day when AFA starts, the day when I get my results and the day that I can meet Fujiwara Tatsuya! Today is such a happy day so I decided to upload a new chapter. ^^ I want to thank all my readers for reviewing/alerting/favouriting (its not an official word ) this story, it really makes me happy knowing that someone likes my story. ^^ In the last chapter I said I wanted to thank 'mer', apparently her current user is 'mem' = w =**

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr, if I did, Hibari would stop being so tsundere XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Significance <strong>

**Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

The door let out a soft "creak" as I pushed it open.

"I'm home" I said to no one in particular. There was no one else at home after all, ever since that day.

I switched on the hallways lights and absentmindedly threw my bag of bloodied clothes on the floor. It had been another worthless job of assassinating some weak family. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk and made my way to the living room. I slumped down on the couch and opened my bottle of milk. I put the unfinished bottle of milk on the coffee table in front of me and stared at my empty hands. It's already the fifth family and there are still no leads. All of these families were a waste of my time and time, was something I cannot waste.

Taking a deep breath, I breathe in the warm air that filled the room. No matter how many years had passed it still retained _their_ scent. _Their_ scent brought me comfort whenever I felt depressed or unsecure, just like now.

While I was caught up in my memories my cell phone let out a small but continuous "ring", bringing me back to the present.

Lazily, I stretched out my hand and reached for my cell phone which was placed on the coffee table in front of me. When I got hold of it, I flipped it open and saw an incoming call from one of my best friends and my most trusted ally —Gokudera Hayato.

"Hello Hayato-kun, I am already done on my side and now resting at home how about you?"

"Don't worry jyuudaime! I am also done on my side. The Advoricri Family was full of weaklings; I finished them off without breaking a sweat!" Hayato replied, voice brimming with pride.

Hearing his liveliness always made me smile. I was about to end the conversation when Hayato's voice turned more solemn and serious.

"Tsuna...did you use the flames again tonight?"

Hearing this, I was hesitant to reply him. He only called me by my given name when he was serious about something. There was a moment of silence as I debated if I should tell Hayato the truth. He was one of my best friends who I would entrust my life to but if he knew I used it again just now, he would nag at me to no end. While I was thinking of a way to reply him, he broke the silence and continued talking.

"Tsuna, I know that it is not my place to say this but you should not overwork yourself. I know that you are desperate but you are my best friend! I cannot let you continue to hurt yourself like this! You should know best that when you use your flames your-"

His speech was getting annoying me to no end. I could feel anger boiling and rising inside of me. When he said the last sentence, I just could not take it anymore.

"I KNOW!" I snapped back. I could feel the stunned shocked Hayato received from the other end of the phone. After a pregnant silence, I finally calmed down and realised what I just did and quickly apologised.

"Sorry Hayato."

I knew all of this from the beginning.

I knew that all Hayato wanted to do was to warn me out of genuine concern as a friend.

I knew the cost I had to pay in exchange for the flames.

I knew that time was running out if I continued on like this.

I knew it all but I could not stop using the flames. Whenever I see these despicable people and at the thought they might be related to _their_ deaths, I just had to kill them the same way _they_ died.

"Sorry Hayato but I just can't forgive."

"Tsuna...I am at fault too. Sorry for telling you off. "

"Don't worry; I understand that you were just concern about me"

But apparently he did not register what I said as he hastily replied.

"As apology I will buy you lunch for the rest of the month jyuudaime!" Hearing his attics in order to gain my forgiveness was always so amusing yet worrying at the same time.

"Its fine hayato! I had already forgiven you" I added hastily "See you at school tomorrow then." I ended the conversation.

I threw my cell phone to a side and ran my slender fingers through my bush of soft brown hair. The conversation with Hayato unconsciously made me remember some bad memories. I was about to go wash up when my hyper intuition spiked. I made a swift turn while pulling out a pocket knife, pointing it at the intruder.

"Kufufufu~ I see that you are as sharp as ever Sawada Tsuna."

Recognising the 'intruder' I gave out a sigh of relief and lowered my knife.

"What business do you have here Mukuro?" I asked, looking amused.

"Kufufu...I just came to report to my little Tsuna that I finished erasing your presence at the scene of crime..." He answered while leaning closer to me.

"Well good job but I doubt that you would come and pay me a visit just to tell me this right?" I looked at him sceptically as I pushed him away.

Faking a pout, he stood up straight and smirked.

"As expected of my little Tsuna, as bright as ever. Your right. Something went wrong while cleaning up."

I frowned. Mukuro screwing up a job? This was new. Well I guess it just goes to shows that everything has to have its first but knowing him I knew that he would not screw up **that** badly.

"Let me hear the problem" I said as I motioned him to continue.

"I didn't erase the dying message by the victim."

1

2

3

"You **WHAT**! Wait... what dying message?" I don't recall seeing a dying message...

"Kufufu~ I don't blame you for not noticing it, it was carefully hidden under his corpse. I only noticed it while I was about to leave."

This was bad, bad, bad!

"If you noticed it why didn't you erase it?"

If the victim wrote down anything leading to me it would ruin my whole plan!

"Kufufu~ I was about to but the meddlesome police **had **to butt in at that timming. I couldn't risk getting caught so I had to flee from the area. I managed to take a glance and all the victim wrote were some mismatched words. Personally, I don't think it is anything of important" Mukuro scoffed while waving his hair in the air.

I could only hope his words were true.

"But...I got a message from 'joker', warning you to be cautious at school. I am unsure of his reasons but since I done what I had come here to do, I bid you Buona note." With that, Mukuro left after planting a small kiss on my cheek.

If I weren't so troubled by the current matter at hand I would had screamed "Perverted Paedophile!"

Why did joker ask me to be careful at school?

I knew that there must a logical reason for this warning knowing 'joker' but curiosity was one of my strongest trait. Hopefully it isn't related to the dying message left by the victim.

Letting out a deep sigh I headed to my bedroom. There was no use worrying about such matters. All I should do now is head the warning and act carefully, if I did so, there was **no way **I was going to be caught—especially in school. Satisfied with my conclusion I tucked into bed to get a good night's rest, preparing for another day.

Little did I know how much influence the dying message and warning had upon my life...

* * *

><p><strong>An Tsuna is 'X' surprised? I actually thought the name 'X' was a dead giveaway. Who's 'joker'? What is Tsuna's "plan" Who is "_them_"? Read on to find out :D **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ Remember to review! Constructive critisim is welcomed. **


	4. Chapter 3 : Facades

**A/n Hi! Sorry for the long update. I had been busy last week and had no time to update. But to make it up here's the new chapter ^^ Alot of pepole guessed that 'X' was tsuna. No surprise there. LOL. I wan to thank **Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada again for helping me and the reviewers and readers of this story :)****

Disclaimer**: I don't own khr. If I did, I would make Fon be Hibari's **smiling** split personality **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 3 : Facades<strong>**

****Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V****

_Fire. It was everywhere._

"_Tsu-kun run away!"_

"_What about you mama? Papa is still inside there!"_

"_Don't worry about me; I need to be with papa now. Run! Quick!"_

"_But..."_

"_Don't hesitate. We will catch up with you later. No matter what happens please always remember that we love you." With that, Sawada Nana, my mother carried me outside the front door against my protests and left me there. Once my feet touched the ground, her grip on me loosened as she turned her back and rushed inside the burning house where my father was. _

_The flames which consumed my house were not normal, I could tell. Even though it engulfed objects, it didn't burn them, like it was just giving orange light to the object. It was as if the flames had a will of its own, choosing what to destroy and what to spare, something told me that its main target of destruction is my warm and loving parents._

_NO! I won't let it take them!_

_Recklessly, I ran into the "burning" house to help my parents, carefully making my way through the lighted areas as to avoid catching the weird fire. When I finally made it to the living room, it was so bright that I was momentarily blinded. Slowly opening my chocolate brown eyes, the first thing I saw were my parents, lying motionlessly on the floor._

"_Mama..Papa...wake up! If you sleep here, you will get burnt!" I cried frantically as I crawled towards them._

_They're gone, a part of me screamed but i stubbornly refused to believe it and continued nudging their lifeless bodies._

"_Wake up...wake up..." I managed to say in between sobs. While I was busy nudging them, I did not notice the flames slowly creeping up behind me. By the time I did, it was already too late. I sat frozen to the ground, unable to move a muscle. _

_As the flames were about to attack me, a black blur rushed past me, carrying my small frame with it. I summoned up all my strength in order to see my saviour and almost immediately, all my fear and sadness were replaced with comfort and joy._

"_xxxxx..."_

* * *

><p>It was that memory again, the memory of when my blood family died in this very house. On that day, I lost everything. If it wasn't for <em>him<em>, I would have lost my life as well. At that time I had totally lost my will to live but after _he_ saved me I regained my will again—to avenge my family's deaths.

Why did I remember this again? Maybe 'Joker's' warning was bugging me.

Be careful at school? Easy.

At school I have a facade called "dame-tsuna", a useless transfer student from Japan who fails at everything from academics to sports. No one would ever suspect that the clutz who "only" got into such a renowned school through connections with the current Principal and the most feared discipline master was actually the most wanted criminal 'X'. As long as I play my cards right and don't slip up I would be fine and the fact that it was **my **school helpedto make my facade more believable. Slipping on my uniform, I grabbed my bag and left for school, prepared for another torturous day as dame-tsuna.

My school, Vongola Private Institute is a prestigious school that only the elite can enter on the outside, a mafia school in the inside. Civilians are only able to enter to avoid suspicion from the public and they only make up 5% of the cohort, including both students and teachers. However, for them to enter they need to attain a perfect score on the entrance test that is available throughout the whole year.

During the normal classes, we learn about subjects that are usually taught in schools and during these classes the civilians are mixed in them as well but after that, they are forced to leave the school as the mafia students would receive their training under the mask of 'special curriculum'.

Special curriculum classes are divided into their various like sports being physical training, performing arts being sleuth training, cooking being learning about poisons, economics being lessons about histories and connections between various familias etc. These classes are supervised and taught by the well trained mafia teachers and every month, we switch classes so that we would learn the basics of everything by the end of the year.

When normal classes are held, we are not allowed to breathe a word about anything related to mafia or act in a way it can connect. If we do, we would be severely punished by the discipline masters—the seven arcobalenos.

As I approached the school gates my intuition told me that an attack was approaching from the right and my guts told me it was definitely Reborn. I wanted, keyword being wanted to dodge the attack but now that I was in school premises, I had to be dame-tsuna and dame-tsuna can **never **sense an attack unless it is right smack on his face so I stood like an idiot, waiting for the attack to land. When the supposed hard kick which I experienced numerous of times that it actually felt soft landed on my right cheek, I "stumbled", controlling every single movement I made to coordinate it to become a believable stumble but not one which would make me vulnerable.

"REBORN! What the hell are you doing?"

"Why, greeting my **precious **student of course." He smirked while pulling a cup of espresso out of god-knows-where. I rubbed my cheek and sent him a pout/glare which he effectively ignored it. He **knows **that I cannot dodge his attack while I am at school so he's doing this on purpose!

Reborn, the sun arcobaleno and the most brutal/sadistic discipline master who no one dares to oppose despite how ridiculous or painful his punishments may be and sadly, he is my personal tutor sent by the current head of my familia, the Vongola famila, which is the strongest familia and the cooperation who runs this school to groom me to become a good mafia boss for when I succeed the Vongola.

"Yeah right, you were just bored and needed someone to bully right?" I looked at the infant sceptically.

"As expected from my playtoy—I mean student, as sharp as always." He commented while bouncing up to sit on my shoulder.

I knew it! He finally admitted about what he thought about me. While I was wallowing in self pity, wondering where did I take a wrong turn in life to end up with Reborn as my tutor, the said man lowered his head to my ear and whispered darkly "be careful of a man named Hibari Kyoya" before he bounced off and disappeared, not giving me a chance to ask him what he meant.

Well, Reborn was Reborn, I am sure I would be able to figure out what he meant...somehow. Sighing, I made my way to my classroom 1.10, the worst class available for the first year students. Once I arrived, I immediately sat at my seat, ignoring everyone else. Not long after arrived Hayato entered the room with his usual scull which turned to a bright smile when he faced me.

"JYUUDAIME!" He shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm, ignoring the looks people gave him.

"H-hi Hayato-kun" I smiled meekly while waving at him. Sure he was my best friend and all but sometimes he was just too embarrassing to be with. He made a beeline towards me and started talking about playing cards.

"Yesterday, I was playing cards with that pineapple paedophile and when I thought I had won, he pulled out a joker followed by an ace."

An ace?

"I think that what he meant was—" Hayato's words were cut off with the sound of the door sliding open followed by the entrance of our teacher, Irie Shouichi. I really wanted to hear the end of Hayato's sentence but now that class was starting, I had to wait till the end of classes.

"Okay class, today there is a very special event." said while he beamed brightly which caused the class to groan loudly. The last time he had a face like this was the day he almost killed us all with a surprise quiz which was super hard. Through him, I realised the meaning of never judge a book by its cover. With his warm and friendly face no one could had guessed he was actually a semi-sadistic mafia IT teacher.

"Now, now don't be like that! Today, we finally have a new teacher who received a perfect score in our entrance test since your literature teacher Kurokawa Hana!"

A civilian teacher? Now this was new. Irie motioned the person standing outside to step in the classroom and when he did, I could already see the hearts forming in the female students eyes. He had a tall lean figure with short raven black hair and cold calculative stale-grey eyes which scanned the room. He donned a long black trench coat and a permanent scull on his beautifully shaped face. I could not help but stare at the new teacher as well but not because of infatuation but because for a moment when our eyes met something..._something_ about him felt familiar. My thoughts were disrupted by a loud clap from Mr. Irie.

"Settle down class. This is your new History teacher, Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>An Haha! Hibari's a teacher! did anybody expected that? I read one review saying he would stalk tsuna though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remeber to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Beginings

**An: Hi! I am back with an update! :) I had this chapter in my head for some time now but I was too lazy to type it out. Thank you! To all the wonderful and awesome people who read and reviewed this story. It makes me really happy :) **

**Note: The characters are OOC (if I forgot to mention earlier) Please take note of the POV as I would be switching regularly sometimes from this chapter onwards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Beginings<strong>

**Hibari Kyoya POV**

**_Flashback_**

As I approached the school gates I took out my cell phone to inform my superior about my whereabouts. I waited impatiently for him to pick up the darn phone and dreaded listening to his sickly voice. When the other end was connected I was fully prepared to listen to his annoying voice but when the other party spoke, I wished that it was my superior instead of that idiot.

"Yo! Hibari! It's rare for you to call this number, what happened? Did you finally get a girlfriend? Hahaha!"

If I thought listening to my superior's voice was annoying, listening to his was _dreadful_.

"Why are you the one on the phone Yamamoto Takeshi?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice but as usual, thanks to his 360 degrees happiness barrier which surrounded him 365 days a year, he totally ignored my anger.

"Mah, mah! Stop being so cold Hibari, we're partners aren't we?"

Out of my dismay you are.

"He's out right now and I happened to walk by when I heard the phone ringing with your caller ID so I picked it up."

Since he picked up might as well tell him sooner than latter.

"I am going to take the teacher entrance test for Vongola Private Institute now."

"Teacher? I never thought you would strike to be the type who liked to teach…"

That idiot.

"I don't. I believe that 'X' has something to do with the school so I am going undercover to find out more and get some leads."

"'X'? You can't possibly be thinking that a student in an elite school like **that** is a brutal murderer could you? The last time we had a meeting we came up with a hypothesis that 'X' is** definitely **an adults in his late 20's cause of his strength. A brainiac that can go to such a smart school can't possibly have strength like that!"

I was impressed; for once he actually made a logical sounding statement.

"Apparently the last victim says otherwise."

"What do you mean?"

"From the victim's dying message, I deducted that 'X' has connections with that school."

"Are you referring to those weird words? How could you ever reach to such an absurd accusation with those mismatched words?"

"…"

No matter how much I wanted to retort back I had no actual support to my accusation other than my intuition. Hearing my silence, he continued on babbling but this time, his voice turned serious.

"Hibari, I know that you want to catch 'X' very badly but I won't let you accuse innocent people without proof."

Damn.

There was an awkward silence between us; I had nothing to back me up. Fortunately or unfortunately, the silence was broken by the rightful owner of the phone.

"Hi~ Kyo-chan~ Rare to hear from you~ what's up?"

Stupid marshmallow freak, always calling me by that weird nickname.

"Byakuran, I need permission to take the entrance test to apply as a teacher at Vongola Private Institute. I believe that 'X' has connections to the school and I wish to investigate undercover there."

"Hmmm~ Vongola Private Institute huh….okay! Permission granted! Have fun kyo-chan~ I'll pass back the phone to Takeshi-chan kays~"

Before I can even protest, the phone was back with the idiot.

"I guess there's no stopping you now huh?"

"Hn."

Of course

"I'll go tell the rest of the team about this, good luck!" with this, he hung up. Finally.

Now that I got permission I made my way to the office but I was blocked by a figure standing before the entrance to the school compounds.

"What do you want?" Although it was just a simple question, I could feel the word 'DANGER' screaming out from it.

This man…baby is dangerous.

He was wearing a fedora which shadowed half of his big black orbs but did not managed to hide the glint which signaled danger. He had curly sideburns and was wearing a suit with a yellow collared shirt which was hidden behind by the big yellow pacifier which rested on his chest. On the rim of his fedora was a green chameleon that was looking at me intently as well. I could feel that if I stayed silent any longer I would be in big trouble.

"I wish to take the entrance test to apply as a history teacher here."

"A teacher huh? It was a long time since we had someone pass the test. What's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Follow me, first you need to write down your particulars."

Heeding his words I followed him into the school and through the unfamiliar hallways. Before I knew it, the baby had already stopped. He handed me a piece of paper and a pen, motioned me to sit down.

"First write down your particulars and we will proceed with the test."

**Name: Hibari Kyoya**

**Age: 22**

**Birthday: 5 May**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Previous Occupation: Manager**

**Applying for the position of: History Teacher.**

Something told me that I better lie about my occupation and why history? I had no idea. When I finished filling in the rest of my particulars like address, school etc, I handed the piece of paper to the baby and he immediately scanned it with scrutinizing eyes. I studied his facial expression as he looked through my particulars and I noticed he had a skeptical look while reading something, I bet he was reading about my occupation. When he was done reading he led me into a small room with only a table and two chair, on top of the table was a computer and a printer.

"I had already set it to the History entrance test, begin whenever you're ready. This test has no time limit."

I took the seat in front of the computer and adjusted myself to get comfortable in the stuffy environment while the baby sat on the other chair. When I clicked open the file for the test I studied the questions for awhile. For normal people, it would have been very difficult but for me, it felt normal. I didn't graduate from the top university at 18 years old for nothing. Smirking, I began typing down my answers, ignoring the baby's gaze. When I was done I pressed the submit button and after a few seconds later, my scores were out, a perfect score. I looked at the baby and he got up from his seat and he jumped up onto my lap and then to the table. After looking at my score he fiddled with the computer mouse and soon the printer started to print something. When it was done printing he took the stack of paper and placed it on the table.

"Welcome Hibari Kyoya to Vongola Private Institute, from tomorrow onwards you will be our history teacher. This stack of papers contains all the necessary information you will need from rules to your timetable and a map of this school. Report to school tomorrow by 7.30 am and find me in the teacher's office and I will brief you more on this school you are expected to remember every last detail by tomorrow. My name is Reborn. That is all. You may leave now."

After finishing his 'welcome' speech he left the room, silently signaling me to follow and soon, we were at the school gate. I gave him a small curt bow before I turned to leave. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I better start reading the stack of papers.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

This man…is not what he seems. From the first look I could tell that he meant trouble. When I heard that he wanted to take the entrance test I felt relieved, the faster he fails the faster he leaves. Imagine my surprise when he completed the test in less than an hour with a perfect score! With that I had no choice but to 'welcome' in here. After handing him the stack of papers I rushed to send him out. When he was out of sight I quickly swiped out my cell phone and punched in some familiar numbers. I waited impatiently for the man to pick up and when he did, I cut him off before he could even say anything.

"Irie Shouichi, gather all the information you have on a man named Hibari Kyoya by tonight and pass it to me in school by tomorrow morning at 7 am in school."

"What happened reborn?"

"Nothing. Just do it." Before he could respond I hung up on him. I needed the information fast. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just knew it and before anything happens, I need to have a clear understanding of the man named Hibari Kyoya-Is he an enemy or an ally?

That dame-Tsuna of mine better not be getting into any trouble or he would be **severely** punished, by me.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please pardon my horrible English TT^TT, I know I should find a beta reader soon. Anyone interested? *sparkle* drop me a message if you are. Once again thanks for reading and please remember to review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : Game Start

**An Hi! Here's another chapter and before you read I would like to remind all readers that the characters in this fic is OOC so please do not find it weird if someone acts differently according to their actual personality. I am still looking for a beta reader so please pardon my poor descriptive skills. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Game. Start<strong>

**Irie shouichi POV**

Ahhh…There goes Reborn with his ridiculous last minute requests. What time does he think it is now? I looked up at my wall clock and saw the digital numbers "20.00". Okay fine, it wasant THAT late but I still needed quality time for myself like sleeping, eating, watching the television etc. But well, since it was **Reborn **that I was talking about I better get working if I want to live to see sunset tomorrow.

Cracking my fingers I made my way to my basement via my hidden staircase which would appear by lifting my vase up of my side table beside my couch and pulling all three drawers out. Cliché huh? I blame Giannini for this design.

When I reached my basement I was greeted by the mess I front of me. Rubbish and wires were spewed all over the floor, four huge monitor screens glaring from above at the mess and at the same time giving out light in the dark room. Carefully, I made my way through all the mess and sat on the only chair in that was placed in front of my main monitor.

Now…where do I start looking…but since for a person I better start with the Vongola database. Giving my fingers one final stretch, I started my mission. In a few minutes my search result came out negative. If he's not in the Vongola database then it must mean he is a civilian through and through. In that case, hacking the government records would probably give me my answer.

Hibari Kyoya…Hibari Kyoya…It really is a pain in the ass to find information on a single person.

Multiple tabs and windows popped up and a blur of numbers as well. Even though it was the government I was hacking in to I wasn't Vongola's IT head for nothing! After bypassing some firewalls, security, trackers, I finally got what I want. I closed everything else and let this single file of a man named Hibari Kyoya fill my monitors.

Hmmm…. As I studied his file I realized that this man…had a really interesting background but no matter how interesting it is, he's an enemy to Vongola, to Tsuna. I better inform Reborn about him.

I took a while to memorize all the information about him before I closed his file and erase all traces of my hacking; it would be troublesome if anyone found out because he or she could trace it back to me. After turning off all the systems I climbed up the steps and headed straight to my bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I better get all the sleep I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV<strong>

Irie Shouichi that bastard. He's late! I tapped my foot impatiently at the school porch as I waited for him to appear at the school gates, ignoring the presence of anyone entering the school. It was already 7.01 am and he is STILL not here! How dare he make me wait! If he doesn't present me with any good information I am going to skin him alive, Vongola or not.

While I was busy imagining various tortures for Shouichi the said man came panting at the school gates.

"Sorry Mr Reborn *huff*I *huff* overslept*huff*"

Overslept? It seems like someone wants to die young. Slowly, I reached for the area where I kept my gun giving him death glares for additional affects. Apparently it worked so well as even before I could even touch my gun, he was already on his knees begging for forgiveness.

Hmph. At least he knew his manners.

I turned around and entered the school building, beckoning him to follow as I made my way to principal's office. The ninth was waiting. When we reached it I softly knocked on the wooden door and only proceeded in when I was given permission. Once I entered I immediately kneeled before the ninth, Shouichi following in suite after closing the door.

"Ahh Good morning Reborn, Shouichi please rise. I presume that Shoucihi here has a report to share with us doesn't he?" the ninth spoke while showing his grandfatherly side. We thanked the ninth and stood up quickly, not wanting to waste any time delaying the report.

As Shouichi spoke my eyes widened. Not with shock but with worry. If this information is true then we mustn't let Hibari Kyoya anywhere near this school. I looked at the ninth and he too had a grave expression on his face.

When Shouichi concluded his report all eyes were on the ninth, waiting for him to make a decision. Pregnant silence filled the room as time ticked by slowly. It felt like forever when the ninth spoke.

"If that's the case then we better put him in the same class as Tsuna."

What?

"Why ninth? If he is in the same class as Tsuna the probability of him finding out Tsuna's identity would just increase won't it?"

Even though I would never say it, I actually cared for my student.

"Well Reborn, if you carefully think about it this situation works both ways won't it?"

Both ways…wait…does the ninth plan on-

"Think about it. If they are close together they can learn about each other better like their habits, personalities and way of thinking. Sure this is a risky move as if Tsuna slips up then it's all over but it's the same with Hibari Kyoya isn't it? We must make him slip up his identity as an officer before we can give a legal reason to make him leave and what better method is it than to befriend him so he would let his guard down. At the same time, Tsuna can also learn to push which buttons in order to divert him from 'X'."

Hearing the reason, a smirk found a way onto my face. Even though the ninth was quite old he still hasn't lost any of his cunningness.

"So you mean to say deception is the main point and since we posses information about him, we have the upper hand in this game of hide-and-seek. Hide your identity while seeking the truth about the other but one thing about this game is that if you're found, it's all over."

"Absolutely right, as expected from the number one hitman, always so fast on picking up things." The ninth replied while slipping back to his grandfatherly mode.

"Now, since only the three of us know this information I would assign your roles now. Irie Shouichi, you are in charge of looking after Hibari and make sure he does not do or see anything he's not supposed to. Reborn, you're in charge of informing Tsuna and the rest of the mafia cohort. Make sure he is aware of what's happening and cover his mistakes when he can't . That's all, both of you may leave now to greet our new teacher"

We both bowed and I was about to leave when the ninth stopped me.

"Ahh Reborn, where's Tsuna's report on his latest mission."

Now that I think about it, he still hasn't given me his report yet.

"I am sorry ninth but I haven't received it as well. I will pass it to you by the end of the day."

The ninth gave a small nod and waved goodbye as I bowed once more and leave.

The report can wait till later, what matters now the most is informing Tsuna and greeting our new staff.

Game. Start.

* * *

><p><strong>An Done! I know that I am still stuck at the flashback part but I will move forward to the present where I left off at the third chapter in the next one but I may take longer as the holidays are ending soon TT ^ TT. Once again! Read, enjoy and review please! ^^<strong>

**Unrelated subject : I just wrote a short Natsu X Lucy story. Check it out if your interested ^^ ( Shameless advertisement = w =''' )**


	7. Chapter 6 : Introductions

**An Hi! Happy (belated) Christmas! Hope all of you had fun! :) As a (late) Christmas present I decided to post a new chapter for all you wonderful people reading this story. XD As 12417 mentioned, alot of people know about Tsuna's identity. Well, this is cause in this story, only the vongola's know and the vongola's play a big part in the story so it would seem like everyone knows. Don't worry! When I am done introducing everyone I would write out who is on who's side for better understanding. Meanwhile, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own khr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Introductions<strong>

**Hibari Kyoya POV**

7.30 am. It was the _supposed_ meeting time but where the hell was that weird/ dangerous/ fedora wearing baby? There were many things that I hate and lateness is one of them. I waited impatiently in front of the school porch which I believed was the meeting place we agreed on. If only Reborn came on time I wouldn't be stuck here waiting like an idiot.

As I tried to calm myself, not wanting to blow up on the first day, I managed to pick up the sound of footsteps coming from inside the school. I silently wished it was the baby. As the figure got closer, I managed to see who it was clearly. In a way, my wish came true. It was a baby, but not the one I expected. This baby had spiky blond hair and a pair of light blue eyes. He clothes which strongly resembles military training clothes. On his forehead, was a camouflage bandana printed with numbers "01" on a circle that was sticked to the bandana. Like Reborn, he had a pacifier on hung on his chest but the only difference was that it was blue and he also had an aura of danger, although not as strong as reborn.

"Kora! Stop staring and come in! Your Hibari Kyoya right?"

I gave a small nod to answer his question and followed him inside.

"My name's Colonello and I am one of the discipline masters here kora! That bastard Reborn isn't here to pick you up as he had something to do so I am here instead kora! As your new here, we have assigned you a buddy teacher here to help you around the school and explain more about this place; any problems just go and find him kora!"

I knew that this place was weird the moment I saw reborn but I didn't think it would be **this **messed up, hiring an infant to be a discipline master. Sure he looked strong but still, a baby? Hopefully the rest of the discipline masters would be adults, the notes Reborn gave me only mentioned that the discipline masters were the seven arcobaleno. Despite their weird staff, the thing that worried me the most was the buddy system. If had a "buddy", the chances of me gathering information while hiding my identity as a cop would decrease significantly! While I was lost in thoughts, I failed to notice that I had entered the staff room.

"We're here kora! Meet your buddy teacher Irie Shouichi. He is the form teacher of class 1.10 and our schools top IT teacher kora! He will guide you here from now on; I need to leave now as I have other stuff to do." Colonello said before turning to leave.

I gave him a small nod and turned to face the man in front of me. He had messy red hair and a pair of spectacles.

"You must be Hibari Kyoya, I am Irie Shouichi, nice to meet you." He said smiling while extending his hand for a shake which I briefly shook.

"Since there is not much time left till homeroom, I'll explain while walking but before that, take this." He said as he extended his hand and resting on his palm was a small, circle, white collar badge. After I accepted it with a puzzled look, he started walking.

"The manual Reborn gave you is quite brief so I'll explain it in depth. The collar badge is a tool in order to identify your rank in the school. The badges for teachers and students are different so take note. We identify ourselves as we prefer to separate those who got in through the entrance test and those who got in through affiliations. A brief history of our school is that it was founded by Giotto Vongole or Sawada Ieyasu who is also the founder of the currently most successful cooperation, the Vongola Cooperation. As a child with special background, it was hard for him to enter a normal school. That is why he built this school in order to let people with special background like him to study peacefully. "

Special background?

"Mr Irie, what do you mean by special background?"

"Well, we staff aren't quite sure what the conditions for 'special background' to be fulfilled as the headmaster and the disciplinary community that deals with the student and teachers admittance." He replied quickly…almost as if practiced…interesting… but I wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"What about you? You got in through affiliations didn't you? Our badge colours are different." I questioned as I looked at the red, circle badge pinned on his collar. I controlled the smirk I was tempted to show and kept my poker face on, he can't get away now.

"I came from a broken home."

That statement was short and abrupt. Although I wanted to prod more in that matter I knew it would only leave a bad impression and a bad impression is something I cannot afford to have in order to carry out my investigation smoothly. Sensing his discomfort, I decided to move on with another topic.

"What are the various badges? In the manual they just mentioned that the principal would wear a badge which is the logo of Vongola."

"Oh! How could I have forgotten about that! Well since we're nearing I better be brief. At the top there is the principal who like you said wears the Vongola logo. Next, we have the disciplinary committee who instead of badges, have pacifiers. After them are the teachers who have circle badges. Red for affiliated and white for those who entered by the entrance test. The colour codes for the students are the same but their badges are squares instead of circles. I also forgot to mention that people with white badges **must **leave after normal classes as the students with red badges need the school for their special classes."

"Special classes?"

"Yes, like I said they come from special backgrounds so we provide special classes for them in order to help them cope better in life."

If this is the case then my authority as a teacher is almost useless if I can't snoop around after classes!

"We're here! Please wait for my signal before you enter. And remember, always pin up your badge while you're here."

As I pinned my badge to my shirt collar, I could hear the cheery tone of his voice and the groans of his students before I finally got the signal to enter. When I entered, I sensed that all eyes were on me. After I positioned myself beside Irie, I swept my eyes across the room. This class, were filled with herbivores. Why? Cause the girls were already squealing while the guys were all having jealousy written across their faces. Pathetic. Didn't they know that appearances can be deceiving? While I mocked almost every single student inside my head, my thoughts were halted by the sight of a mop of brown hair. The brunette, he had a small stature that even I could tell even though he was sitting. His hair were spiked and messy, totally normal, yet I it seemed so familiar. The sense of familiarity only grew when I locked my eyes on his soft chocolate brown ones which were carefully guarded. This boy…was really something. Realizing this, I took a quick scan of the class and noticed that something felt..._off_.

"Settle down class. This is your new History teacher, Hibari Kyoya."

This place is really suspicious.

I gave a short introduction before letting Irie continue.

"Well since we've got a new teacher, let's do the traditional self introduction!" Irie exclaimed almost _too _enthusiastically while the class groaned once more.

One by one the students reluctantly stood up, stated their name, register number and likes before sitting down. I duly noted the names of each student; I was more interested in that brunette. Finally, it was his turn. Surprisingly, when it was his turn, the class started snickering. Blushing slightly from the snickers, he stood up and introduced himself.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, my register number is 27 and I like animals." He said sheepishly before sitting down. As he was about to sit down, his classmate pulled his chair so he landed on the floor with a loud "thud" which caused the class to erupt in laughter.

While Irie was busy trying to get the class to settle down, I was busy thinking. When that boy, Tsunayoshi, said his name, I could hear a tint of nervousness in it as well as reluctance at the same time, I felt as if I heard something similar before…when? He was so puzzling, at one moment he seemed like a carnivore, the other moment he becomes an herbivore who falls into amateur tricks. I knew he was hiding something, my intuition told me so.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…you can hide the truth all you want but I **will** find out.

* * *

><p><strong>An Happy Belated Christmas everyone! I actually wanted to write longer but I got lazy so...yeah. Remember to review! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 : The Duo

**An Hi, sorry for the late update. School started and I am already going crazy! Judging by my timetable of doom I don't think I can update as quickly as I did during the holidays and PLUS, I am having a MAJOR writers block. But! Despite all this I will still do my best to update as soon as possible to all the wonderful people who are supporting this story and looking forward to updates. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : The Duo<strong>

**Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

Uwahhhh…. That was so nerve wrecking! Steadily, I hung my head low to avoid any of my classmates from seeing my current expression and quickly sat down on my chair.

That Hibari guy who Reborn asked me to look out for is actually my teacher? Why did the ninth put such a guy as dangerous as for Reborn to take note of in my class? That cunning old man, he better have something up his sleeves this time as Hibari kept on staring at me from the moment our eyes met and what was with that sudden sensation of familiarity? The worst thing is that stupid introduction. Why must the Primo make that rule? It's not like we are in kindergarten or anything. I really dreaded my turn as I could feel my voice quiver as I said my name. I hope Hibari didn't make a connection...

"Bah! That's impossible!" I thought as to reassure myself ignoring the strange feeling I felt. All the data and files of any remaining information were erased. I made sure of that. The only leaks left were through people's mouth and those who knew were either dead by the curtsey of me, sealed with fear or people who would never betray me no matter what.

A small smile formed on my face at the thought of this. My Identity was going to be safe.

Feeling at ease, I raised my head and noticed a worried glance directed by Hayato. He really knows all about me. I shook my head lightly and smiled to tell him I was alright. He looked suspiciously at me but decided to drop the subject by nodding and returning to his previous pose- glaring at Hibari Kyoya.

I let out a soft chuckle at the sight of his sculling face. No matter how much time has changed him the only thing it did not change was his habit at sculling at strangers.

After the last person sat down, Hibari proceeded to the back of the class to observe the lessons. I could feel his gaze on me as he walked pass my desk and sat on his chair, he was already suspicious about me, and I must act with caution from now on.

Being the first official lesson after we're back from winter break, it was a half day meaning that there were no "special classes" for the first week and that the first day was just a welcoming back speech and if we were unlucky, a bit of lessons. Unluckily for me, I still had training sessions with the demon later in the afternoon. I tried my best to stay awake during Shouichi's boring lecture but failed miserably and soon find myself daydreaming. As I expected, Hibari Kyoya was still observing me, I need to make sure that he views me as dame-tsuna, the sooner the better. My chance came when Shouichi realized my problem.

"Sawada, please pay attention." Looked at me sternly and with my trained eyes, I noticed that his left eye slightly twitching.

"Hiiiii! S-sorry Mr. Irie!" I added quickly after I stood up when my name was called. The rest of my classmates erupted in laughter and started gossiping loudly about me as if I was invisible.

Not that I even care.

I scratched my head and blush furiously while lowering my head. When Shouichi gave an approving nod, I sat down and kept quiet, ignoring Hayato's shouts about insulting me. Even until now Shouichi still has that bad habit of his to twitch his left eye if he felt nervous or lying. If Reborn got the wind of this Shouichi would be so dead but I decided to help him and not report to reborn as he really saved me this time as after this little "act" I could feel the intensity of Hibari's gaze soften. If this keeps up then he would give up on me in no time.

When my thoughts traveled to Reborn I gave an involuntarily shudder. I still had not given him the report of my latest mission, the one which I screwed up. If I could I would really love to refrain from letting him know but Reborn was being the person he is, he would get his information one way or another. What I was more concerned of was what he was going to do to me when he finds out…

The rest of the day passed by in a blur with me being useless and humiliating myself, causing Hibari's suspicion of me to decrease. Before I knew it, students were already exiting the classroom, preparing to go home or eat lunch. Hayato came over to my desk and waited for me to pack my stuff before we headed to the cafeteria for lunch to prepare ourselves for our torture lessons by our personal tutors.

As I walked down the crowded corridors filled with students rushing to reach the cafeteria to fill their empty stomachs I could hear snickers and people who bluntly insult me right in front of my face.

Nothing new here.

If I was in the Vongola headquarters now people, instead of making fun of me, would be bowing and there would be pin-drop silence, in fear of incurring my wrath but now that I was at school, I can't do anything as it would ruin the whole purpose of me hiding my identity. People tend to believe that if you're acting, there **must** have some similarities to the original you. In order to get around that problem, I had to create a whole new person in order to fool the world, and most importantly, myself. I had no choice but to endure their belittling as Hayato's attempts to bring my image up failed miserably with him being an outcast of the mafia. It was a well-known fact that Hayato was the result of an affair and people generally disliked his kind. If he wasn't so strong, he would have been treated the same way as me which I was glad that it did not happen.

Sensing my unhappiness, Hayato tried to divert my attention with another subject.

"That Hibari guy, he seems like bad news. He kept staring at you all day! Maybe he's secretly a shotacon?"

"Huh?"

"JYUUDAIME! You must be careful around guys like him! They are the types who like to prey on weak/feminine looking young boys and they like to eat them up at night!" Hayato exclaimed while clutching my shoulders tightly.

"Wha-"

"I swear on my life that I will protect you from that cannibal to the best as I can! I will accompany you everywhere!" Hayato declared shamelessly in the middle of the corridors, making a scene and causing me to feel **very** embarrassed. I tried to stop him from continuing further and I was saved from the shame when two angelic voices interrupted him.

"I don't think that's necessary Gokudera."

"Hahi!Get your hands off my Tsuna!"

Hearing the two familiar voices, Hayato and I looked up and were met by the familiar faces of Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. The two girls were the idols of this school and were studying in the top class of 1.1.

Kyoko had a small and petite frame and short sunny orange hair which curled outwards. Her big and innocent tangerine coloured eyes and polite, gentle personality has won the hearts of many. Perfect for melting the ice around the coldest hearts and deceiving people with her innocence thus gaining information without revealing her true stained history.

Haru on the other hand had a slightly more muscular body to support her weight when performing agile and flexible maneuvers. She had long and silky maroon coloured hair which she always ties up and a pair of energetic hazel eyes. By just being around her one could not help but feel as happy as she is and thus she too has won the hearts of many but against popular belief, she was the best at sleuth. Without her spunky personality activated and with the help of her natural flexibility, she managed infiltrate the most secured places while making her presence unknown-making it look like a child's game to anyone.

The both of them were part of the Vongola family and were the best team for deception/sleuth missions. Without them, Vongola would have lost lots of valuable information. Their mentor was none other than the tough she-male, Lal Mirch. Personally I would prefer if they stayed away from the mafia all together but as the one who brought them in, I felt the need to protect them.

"Kyoyo, Haru, do you have training today as well?" I asked, putting on a genuine smile. Seeing them would always raise my spirits.

"Yes, we must be strong in order to help you after all."

"We will train hard and make you proud of us desu!"

Their words really touched me and I gave them a light pat on their heads.

"Don't work to hard okay? I don't want any of you to get hurt. Since we have time why don't we have lunch together?"

"I would love to Tsuna."

"Hahi! That's an offer I can't refuse!" Haru replied while giggling.

Ignoring the jealousy which radiated from the rest of the males watching the scene, the four of us proceeded happily towards the cafeteria to fill our grumbling tummies. It was small yet precious times like this that I treasured the most and I enjoyed myself to the fullest-

Before having to meet Reborn later.

* * *

><p><strong>An I know that my English is not perfect and there MUST be errors here and there. Please remember to review! XD If possible, please point out my errors as well so that I can improve. :D Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8 : Punishment From Hell

**An Hi! I know that my updates are slow but I blame school for that! It s taking too much of my time and nowadays I can't even watch anime so regularly! ( And no, I don't give Tsunayoshi Uni Sawadw 'the look' everytime she mentions computer. I only do it 90% of the time :D )The latest chaps of khr is so awesome! R27! XD Adult reborn is just so hot! *fangirls*So, this chapter is a chapter with Reborn and poor little Tsuna~  
><strong>

**I talked to Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada the other day and said that maybe I wasn't friendly enough so I blame her as well for the slow update. XD Hey, it was a big blow to me! . Imagine asling your friend for advice and she says this, won't you get sort of depressed as well?**

**I want to thank Taira-keimei and Jikage for their suggestions and advice and as Sachiel Angelo pointed out, the name-calling/ characters will be OOC to fit the story where Tsuna and Gokudera is closer to the girls compared to the anime.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own khr**

**Enjoy! ^^ (lame title, I know T . T couldn't think of anything)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Punishment From Hell<strong>

**Sawada Tsunayoshi P.O.V**

Time.

What was it?

Was it just a simple measurement to help make our lives easier or was it a phenomenon which we would never be able to understand?

If so, how did people manage to precisely measure time?

How were they so sure that it was twenty four hours instead of twenty five? Why sixty seconds a minute instead of seventy? But most of all, why must it already be time for me to meet with Reborn regarding the report?

Why…

I was positive it was only the beginning of dawn a minute ago and now it was already nearing dusk!

Why did time pass by so fast?

If anybody had something to do with my missing afternoon I swear it was definitely Reborn.

Only he could drive me to such panic to the point where I even forgot that I had an afternoon so I better suck it up and push the handle in front of me.

If I died young, I blame Reborn.

Gingerly, I pushed down the handle and gently pushed the door open before tip toeing inside and silently shutting the door behind me. If I could, I wish that I could delay this meeting to a millennium later-at least who couldn't do anything to me after I am dead.

Surveying the room, I saw no signs of the sadistic infant and so I let out a huge sigh of relief but my happiness was short lived when the first sight I saw after I opened my eyes were the two huge yellow orbs of a very familiar chameleon green chameleon.

"Gah! Leon!"

If Leon was here then it must mean…

"Ciaossu dame-Tsuna."

Reborn's here already.

Ignoring the blatant look of dread I had on my face, he made himself comfortable by hopping onto a miniature chair placed on the table in the middle and whipped out a cup of coffee from thin air.

"Sit down dame-Tsuna, I am sure you have_ wonderful _news to tell me regarding your latest mission don't you?"

The art of sarcasm never seemed so appalling to hear than today.

Obeying his command, I quickly rushed to the chair and sat down without making any loud noises not wanting to ruin Reborn's mood and started my report with his signal.

"Um…well…the mission went on smoothly with no casualties on our side and we successfully completed the mission. All is perfect except for a _tiny _problem which arose…"

"Oh?" reborn said with a rather interested look on his face. "Please carry on."

By now, I was already panicking from within and hid my clenched fist underneath the desk. You didn't even need to have perfect eyesight to see sweat trickling down my forehead. I knew what was coming and I knew that I needed to write a will for it.

"Well…the thing is…I kind of forgot to check the scene thoroughly and I kind of missed the hidden words the victim wrote."

1

2

3

Nothing happened?

There was an awkward silence between us but it was broken when Reborn finished his cup of coffee and place it on the table.

"Do you know why I chose to meet in this room today my dear _Tsunayoshi?"_

I didn't need my hyper intuition told me I was so screwed.

"Err…no? Hahaha…" I laughed nervously in reply hoping to lighten up the mood before my impending doom.

"This room was once a torture room designed to let not a single noise escape. Pretty convenient if you ask me however, as old as this school is I am afraid that this room is quite old and the quality of the sound-proof walls has declined as well. I consulted the ninth about this problem but he said that he didn't want to spend money on this room if he wasn't sure if it was really faulty."

Crap.

"And so, there is where **you** come in!" Reborn chirped almost too merrily while Leon changed into his signature mode, a gun.

I am dead.

I paled and immediately scrambled to the door only to find it locked. That monster! He knew it all along and already planned my torture! With no way to escape, I huddled to the nearest corner as soon as I heard Reborn's approaching steps.

Tap, tap.

Ahh…Is it just me or is there a river in front of me?

Tap.

"HIEEEE!"

* * *

><p>Reborn: My spartan personal tutor and hell's spawn.<p>

I bet his father would be so proud at the little demon he produced, mind of a demon, a body of a cute infant.

* * *

><p>After getting some huge bruises, sore muscles, a torn shirt and a horrifying experience that would add on to the pile, Reborn decided that it was enough <em>testing<em> and let me sit back down on the chair.

"Idiot, did you think that I already know you screwed up big time? Hibari Kyoya was the biggest proof of it."

Mr. Hibari? What part did he have in all of this?

Easily reading my mind as usual, he tossed a purple file on the table which I he motioned me to open. Curious, I flipped it open and was greeted by a picture Mr. Hibari.

"Hibari Kyoya age 22 and birthday on the fifth of May, supposed to have worked of a manager but his true job is a police officer."

WHAT?

"A POLICE OFFICER?" I shouted and shot up, ignoring the protest of my sore and painful legs.

"Shut up."

"Yes sir." I squeaked and plopped down onto my chair.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted was that Hibari Kyoya, a cop is here in the heart of the school for mafias and why? Because you screwed up, not only will it harm the other families and alliances we have, it will also harm us and your identity."

What should I do?

"I talked to the ninth about this although he was quite upset about this matter; he decided that it would be a great chance as well."

Huh?

"Since it's your fault you better clean it up with this new mission. Take that file home with you and analyze it carefully. Your mission is simple, befriend him and make him slip up without you doing the same so it means no missions for 'X' and you're putting the _other_ mission on halt."

!

"But Reborn!"

"No buts! I am sure we taught you better than that."

Damn, Reborn just had to bring _him_ into the topic as well.

"I understand…"

"Good, take this file as well." He spoke as he passed me an orange file. "Study this file as well; this is a file on your 'life' so far."

Nodding dully, I accepted the file and left. When I held the orange file, I felt a sense of foreboding as if this mission was going to change my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

As Hibari drove to the station, he reflected on his day. The kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi was certainly interesting. At a first glance he would seem like a weak and pathetic herbivore but when you look into his eyes carefully, you will realize that it is guarded like a carnivore. When you thought that he was strong, he would revert back to the pathetic and useless herbivore again.

If this kept up Hibari could already imagine having white hair before he got married.

When he saw the station, he pulled over and parked his car at the car park. Grabbing his stuff, he shut the car doors and waited for the lift. As much as he despised it, he had to report about the events that happened today and regarding the frustrating kid as well.

With a "ding", the lift doors opened and he entered the lift and let the doors shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>An There are alot of line breaks in this chapter, hope you weren't confused. :) I am trying out on how I can insert Third person POV in the story so any feedback like "It's confusing!"  " I hate or love it!" / " This is cutting XXX screen time! Put him back on!" etc would be nice :3**

**The usual : Please give me feedback and remember to review! Reviews keeps me happy all day~**

**XD **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Start The Ball Rolling

**An Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Its been like what? A month or few since I last updated? I am SO SORRY! I blame school Hahaha! Actually my exams are in like a few weeks time...sobs. This chapter is going to be quite dry and I warn you in advance. I don't think I am able to update regularly any more but I will do my best. Once again I am sorry for the late update D:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own khr**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Start The Ball Rolling<strong>

**Third Person P.O.V**

Stepping into the room, the first thing that greeted him was the cold assault of the cooled air even before the view of the office registered in his eyes. The office was like an orderly maze with cubical neatly arranged in a fixed pattern on both sides of the room, forming a clear path straight up to his office. Even though the place was supposedly arranged in a neat manner, the walls of the cubical always seemed to remind him of the paths of a maze which at time he would stop to ponder on the various "routes" available but time was not on his side today as he had to report to Byakuran as soon as possible in order to spend more time thinking about what he had learnt in the day.

With brisk steps, Hibari intended to walk to his office, gather his stuff, report to Byakuran and go home but his perfect plan was ruined by a loud cheery voice.

"Hibari! Welcome back! Or should I say Mr. Hibari. Hahaha!"

Correction, an annoying voice.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Hibari acknowledge before failing to block out the man.

"Maa, don't be so cold to me, I am second-in-command after all aren't I? Hahaha!"

'Unfortunately' but Hibari resisted the urge to add in the_ important_ detail.

"So how was your day Mr Hibari? Found any big bad wolf in the cattle of sheep?" the man said with a teasing grin and nudge which caused a tick mark to successfully form on the forehead of the usually controlled man.

"It is only the first day, I have not observed enough yet but there is a particular person who has caught my eye."

"Oh? A person has caught the Hibari's eye? Please remember you are a full grown man on a very important mission. It is best that you leave your feelings on one side and heck! Those kids are a bit too young for you aren't they? Tsk tsk tsk." Yamamoto mock reprimanded, swishing his index finger out with a playful seriousness.

"Yamamoto Takeshi…." Hibari growled in retaliation. He took pride at the fact that he was a serious man and would never allow feelings to take over him, it was unprofessional. Hearing this from a guy like Yamamoto was plain right insulting but the said man didn't take notice as he turned around grab some stuff on his desk. Not that it mattered to Hibari.

"So please tell me the name of the **outstanding** guywho has caught your eye?"

Hibari paused. Should he tell the name of the boy so early? What if he made a mistake? Now that would be a big blow to his pride.

"Or is the mean grumpy Hibari admitting that I was right and there was no way those innocent little kids could be suspicious? ~"

That's it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Yamomoto turned and faced him with a quizzed face. "Who's that?"

Should he tell him? If he did he knew that Yamamoto would start nagging about how innocent the boy is and how he can never be evil and blablahblah….but, he was technically the second-in-charge... _technically_

"He has spiky brown hair which defies gravity and big chocolate eyes-"

"EXTREME!"

Hibari's description was cut by an ear piercing shout which echoed throughout the room, causing both Hibari and Yamamoto to wince. It has been awhile since he last showed up and people kind of forget how loud the man can actually be.

The man had short silver hair which spiked upwards and reached till his ears. Across his left temple was a nasty scar which never seemed to fade with time. He had gray eyes and a tanned complexion, on his nose bridge was his trademark item, a small bandage plastered across it. He wore an orange dress shirt and a black tie hanging loosely on his neck. He waved his hand in a friendly manner to greet the two.

"Oh, Hibari, Yamamoto, it has been an EXTREMELY long time since we last met. How extremely is the investigation going?"

"Hahaha! Ryohei! It has been a long time! The investigation is as usual meaning no leads."

"WHAT? That's not the extreme Hibari I know!"

"Ma ma clam down cause Mr Grumpy here has an intelligent guess that 'X' is at a school for smart people so he is going undercover as a teacher there."

"A teacher? That's so EXTREME! I knew that you had the extreme spirit to lead the extreme kids to an extreme future! I am extremely proud of you Hibari!"

'The extremely annoying pest came back'

"Hibari! What's with the long face? Let's go out for a drink to celebrate your EXTREME job."

"I'd rather not."

"What? Your senior here is asking for an extremely small drink after a long time and this is how you reply? Since when did you get so rude you brat!"

Technically, Hibari was older than Ryohei but instead of fighting back, Hibari opted for the easier option of blocking out the loud man which only seemed to enrage him more.

While Yamamoto was trying to calm his senior down, Hibari continued his initial path towards his private office. To him, Yamamoto Takeshi was finally useful for something so he left Ryohei to him while he gathered his stuff.

After finally taking all the stuff he needed, Hibari took the longer route to the lift lobby, in order to avoid the extremely annoying man who was supposedly his senior.

"Ding!"

Hibari stepped out of the lift and instead of being greeted by Byakuran, he was greeted by his secretary, Chrome.

Chrome had short purple pineapple like hair which length reached her a bit over her ears. She has a single visible violet coloured eye while the other is hidden under an eye patch which was decorated with the picture of a skull. She wore an indigo dress shirt and a black tie tucked neatly under a suit and a matching black skirt.

" Mr. Byakuran is not in the office…"

"Where?"

"…I am not sure…he told me to ask you to leave a message…"

"Tell him that I've got a suspect."

"I understand. I will relay this to him when he returns." She gave a short, curt bow and turned to leave. At times he wondered if the quiet herbivore was actually processing his words but he had no choice but to leave this with her as he did not have means to contact his superior.

Now, he could finally retreat back to the comfort to his home. Lifting up his hand, the numbers "7.30" glared at him. It was already late and he better return home fast before that little herbivore starves to death.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch, Tsuna glared at the orange file in front of him. For some reason, the file seems to emit and aura that says "you're screwed" and the brunette dreaded opening the file. He knew that it spelled trouble; in fact, anything that involved Reborn did just that. Resigning in defeat, Tsuna lifted the file and opened it. It was like a Pandora's Box that the poor little Tsuna had opened.<p>

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>An I told you it was dry. Hahaha! ANYWAY, I still haven't thought of what I should make Tsuna be, I am still debating on the choices =w=''' Well as usual, reviews and feedback please? <strong>


End file.
